


The Lost Daughter of The Veil

by Lolig



Series: The Guardians of the Veil [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Original Character(s), Rule 63, multifandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolig/pseuds/Lolig
Summary: One thought was racing across her mind. “This is the end” she thought still taking in what had happened. The shackles binding her wrists together were chafed and the skin that came in contact with it had started to bleed. The little light that filled the room reflected of the metal, revealing the runes carved carefully into it. Her magic pulsed and strained against the power embedded in the harsh cold metal, crying out to be released from its prison.  As a single tear slid down her cheek the unwanted memories of the past months filled her mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for the long wait. Warning I am not good at updating regularly but I will do my best to keep this story going. Please review and give feedback. I want to know how I can write and develope my story better. Also this is a short chapter but I promise more for the future. Thankyou for taking the time time to read this and I hope you enjoy.

One thought was racing across her mind. “This is the end” she thought still taking in what had happened. The shackles binding her wrists together were chafed and had started to bleed. The little light that filled the room reflected of the metal revealing the runes carved carefully into it. Her magic pulsed and strained against the power embedded in the harsh cold metal, crying out to be released from its prison. A single tear slid down her cheek as the unwanted memories of the past months flashed before her mind .

It all happened to quick, her mind still clouded with shock at the betrayal of those she had called friends, people who had been her family though not by blood but in heart. For Harriet Potter’s family had never really cared for her, treated her with kindness or even let her have a childhood, but when her eyes were opened to the world of magic things had started to look better. 

Learning about the wonders of magic and having such great friends like Hermione and Ron, quickly overcame life at the Dursleys, though each year came with more and more challenges, hardship and pain, but at least she still had her friends or so she thought. By looking back over the last few years revealed a shocking and heartshattering discovery. Never having someone to call friend had left her vulnerable to the manipulation of others, for how was Harry to know the difference between true and false friendships. The pieces had slowly fit together over the past months and devices as each week went by more and more evidence solidified the truth about those around her.

The jealous looks coming from Ron when the attention of being The-Girl-Who-Lived best’s friend was not enough. She would have gladly traded places with him because not be the focus point of everybody’s attention meant no over bearing weight that came with her unwanted title. Hermione’s ambition to play a role in the Ministry became clear as she drifted away indifferent to what Harry was going through. For Hermione’s sight was firmly settled on rising above those who persecuted her. To rise up in the Ministry as a muggle born in a place where muggleborns were not easily welcomed for it was ruled by the purebloods. They would never look down on her when she was one of the best friends of Harriet Potter, conquer of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Her friends were not what she once thought they were and to see them fall away ushered more tears from her eyes.

After relecting back to these memories more surfaced and made known to her that her life was used for the sake of others. Dumbledore saw her as a weapon to defeat Voldemort while her friends took advantage of her being a celebrity to make an impression upon the world. Truly she had been blind to it, only seeing the caring friends who looked out for her and accepted her for the person she really was. It turned out to be the opposite and at the moment when she was no longer useful they through her away like a broken toy.

A door appeared in her sight and when opened revealed her fate, crunching the sliver of hope which she had clung onto until this very moment. That sliver of hope slipped through her fingers like vapor as The Viel of Death filled her vision.


End file.
